Honey beast
Frenzied honey beast Poisonous honey beast Giant honey beast Deadly honey beast Scorched honey beast Prime honey beast |location =Appalachia |affiliation = |actor = |dialogue = }} Honey beasts are creatures found in Appalachia in 2102. Background Honey beasts are ordinary honey bees that have undergone severe mutations due to radiation. Normal-sized bees construct hives upon their backs and help defend the honey beast. They can typically be found in The Forest and The Mire regions. Characteristics Biology The honey beast is a mutated honey bee. It dwarfs a typical human in size, and features large, beehive-like structures on its thorax that ooze what is presumably honey. It is unknown if the structures are an integrated part of the honey beast's physiology or actual hives that are constructed on the exterior of its body. It is known to be vulnerable to fire and cryogenic based weapons. Its sheer size means that it can no longer fly and probably wouldn't be able to, even if it were smaller, given that its wings are stubby and severely frayed. As such, it moves around on the ground, although it can also walk on walls. The presence of regular sized honey bees in other locations in Appalachia suggests that honey beasts have a similar mutation to bloatflies and regular flies. Gameplay attributes Honey beasts move in a slow manner and when engaging with hostiles they will release bee swarms from the hives on their backs causing an easy distraction for the beast to make its attack. They attack slowly but powerfully and can cause immense damage if they manage to lock the player character into a stagger. Variants Honey beast This is the base variant of the honey beast. |level =16 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Putrified honey beast |level =26 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Raging honey beast |level =36 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Glowing honey beast A more powerful variant, the glowing honey beast is a honey beast that glows green. Like other glowing creatures it has been affected by high radiation levels and can spawn in nuke zones. |level =46 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly * Glowing blood * Glowing meat * Nuclear waste }} Rabid honey beast |base id = |level =56 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Frenzied honey beast |base id = |level =70 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Poisonous honey beast The most powerful honey beast variant. They are encountered during Vault Mission: Meltdown and Vault Mission: Washout. They are identical in appearance to raging honey beasts. |base id = |level =80 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Giant honey beast |base id = |level =90 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Deadly honey beast |base id = |level =100 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Scorched honey beast A honey beast that has been infected with the Scorched Plague. |level =46 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Prime honey beast |base id = |level =46 |perception =8 |family =honeybeast |rr =Immune |pr =100 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |items =* Stimpak * Honey * Honeycomb * Gold scrap * Excess adhesive * Royal jelly }} Locations * Encountered during Irrational Fear. * Can be reliably found on a unmarked cave northeast of Freddy Fear's House of Scares. * Can sometimes appear at Seneca Rocks Visitor Center. * Three can sometimes appear at Middle Mountain Cabins. * Can sometimes appear on the garden area between the Whitespring Resort and the Whitespring golf club. * Two to three sometimes spawn in the Fasnacht Day event. * One can be found dead at the Freak Show. * Three sometimes appear at the treetops. Notes Honey beasts can sometimes appear alongside bloatflies, which will help them in a fight against a player character. Appearances Honey beasts appear only in Fallout 76. Category:Fallout 76 creatures Category:Nuclear Winter creatures es:Bestia de la Miel ru:Медозверь uk:Медозвір